leshistoiresducheminfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any discrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. ::E.g.: an article on "the final boss of The National Service Journal" should be named "Ankoù". *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. **'E.g.:' A Summon is a character which can be called in battle throughout the series. Summons vary in elements and in descent, but are triggered by the player character's emotions. **For introductory sentences, circular definitions are not allowed, because they do not explain anything to the reader. Please avoid making opening sentences along the lines of "Ani Suring's Tale is the story of Ani Suring...". *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in an official title/name. ::E.g.: "The Grishend" should be named "Grishend". *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles except for strategies and quotes. *Avoid using plural pronouns for singular nouns. ::E.g.: "The player" cannot be referred to as "they". Use the general "he". *Real world references such as voice actors, authors, influences and game developers should be linked to their respective pages in Wikipedia. ::E.g.: Jane Austen should be linked to her article in Wikipedia using the line wikipedia:Jane Austen *The language of the wiki is British English. The spellings and grammatical constructions used in the United Kingdom should be preferred to those of the United States. See here for further information. **Likewise, the spellings current in the United Kingdom should be preferred to those common in the United States. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. **Exception: An article can be linked to more than once within a single article if the additional links link to individual sections of the article, rather than the article alone. *The first letters of all weapons e.g. H'achette, '''S'oul 'S'layer, must be capitalized. *Component, minor, or insignificant items can be grouped by an identifying characteristic rather than each item having its own page as long as the details of each component are provided. *All buttons (except for the analog sticks) should be represented by , particularly in ability, sleight and enemy pages. *Categories on Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki should be '''in-wiki and in-game. Licencing and admittance *All works on this wiki are licenced under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 Licence. This means that: **before citing these works, you must give attribution to the authors of the series. **you cannot sell these works or use them for marketing purposes. Not even the slightest reference is allowed. **'works which take after ''Les Histoires Duchemin or copy the series completely are not allowed.' *The reason why this policy is applied is because this is a work in progress, which ''can be edited so long as editors are aware of how the entire series works, or how the characters interact. As such, the number of users allowed to edit articles, especially those of main importance, is restricted. *If you wish to edit: **if you have not created an account yet, contact Christoph Schrader or TroisNyxEtienne before creating one. **if you already have an account, contact us all the same. *Failure to adhere to the policy will result in warnings, or in more severe cases, blocks or bans. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. *If an article is too stubby and should be merged with another, the template should be used. The remaining articles (which are remnants of the merger) should be marked with the template. *If an article was created or revived in bad faith and has little or nothing to do with canon material regarding Les Histoires Duchemin whatsoever, use the template. *All discussions about articles for deletion should take place in Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki:Pages for Deletion and not on the talk pages of the marked articles. For Games *Use only official names for the title. The title must also be complete. *All game articles should use the template. ::E.g.: The game "Harmonie" should be named "Les Histoires Duchemin: Harmonie". *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Games must be categorized under Category:Games. General sections *'Story' - plot of the game; make it as spoilerific as possible. *'Gameplay' - a general summary will suffice. *'Characters' - limit to a list. *'Places' - limit to a list. *'Trivia' - real world references etc. *'External links' - priority to official websites. For Characters General sections For Worlds/Locations General sections For Enemies/Bosses General sections Gender For Items & Equipment Subsections For Abilities General sections Using Media Images Videos *Uploading videos is highly discouraged. To place a video on a page, type the code after ''watch?v=''''.--> Music Manual of Style